I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water filter devices. More particularly, it relates to a water filter for home use that attaches directly to a faucet.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
A variety of water filters are known in the art. Water filters used in homes include large, beneath-the-sink filter units that are plumbed into the pipes leading to one or more faucets and filter units that individually attach directly to the faucet. The prior art filter devices take up precious space in the cabinets located below the sink. Filter devices are also known which are located on a counter adjacent to the sink and attached to the faucet by way of a tube. This is wasteful of counter space.
In an attempt to increase counter and cabinet space, water filter designs that attach directly to the faucet have been the subject of many prior art patents. Filters that attach directly to the faucet generally consist of an elongated base having a faucet spout and a filter housing. The user is allowed to choose between filtered or unfiltered water by use of a switch which operates a valve. The unfiltered water generally exits through the base, directly beneath the faucet, and the filtered water outlet is located underneath the filter housing. However, these types of faucet filter arrangements also take up unnecessary space beneath the faucet and limit the size of the pan or other vessel that is to be filled.
A need exists for a filter arrangement that does not take up space beneath, in front of or along the sides of the faucet area. None of the various water filter attachments of which we are aware show arrangements in which the filter unit is located directly above the faucet spout. Such an arrangement increases maneuverability and space around the faucet area of the sink to enable one to accomplish tasks such as filling a large container with water or washing large bulky items which require substantial clearance relative to the faucet spout.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a better faucet filter device arrangement by having the filter device straddle the faucet spout with the filter housing directly above a small base to which the faucet spout attaches. This invention still contains the feature of allowing a person to select filtered and unfiltered water. It also has a replaceable filter cartridge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a design which incorporates the water conduits to and from the filter unit within the vertical support structure for the filter housing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to eliminate the bulk from the elongated bases common to known faucet mounted filter units.